It Is Only Just Beginning
by Sheffield93
Summary: All she can think is that it is taking so long, believing that all the times that she's been at a sentencing hearing before it hasn't taken this long but there's the two major differences this time, it's Bracken and she's in labour.
1. The End

Second fic.

Prompt from Tumblr: _During the final moments of Bracken's Trial, while waiting for the sentence Beckett, now in the last days of her first pregnancy, has the first contractions. Dismissing them as stress, she endures the pain and discomfort until the sentence is pronounced, before nearly biting Castle's neck off ordering him to take her to the hospital._

Disclaimer: You are joking, right? They finished season six yesterday, I was revising for my macroeconomics exam.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The End**

Eight weeks, forty days, three hundred and twenty hours sat in courtroom 5 looking at the one man who tried to destroy her life on more than one occasion. However he _never_ won, each time it knocked her down but she got back up again. That is why she is sat next to her husband on a terribly uncomfortable seat, not so much holding his hand as crushing it waiting for the sentencing hearing to begin. There's more than one reason that it is been crushed, she's in labour. Has been since this morning, only the early stages but enough that it hurts; initially dismissing it as stress or Braxton Hicks though if she was truly honest with herself she knew better. He doesn't know yet, well at least if he does he is being quiet about it. He knows how much this means to her, the long and painful road that it has taken to get here and for her to not be there to see the man who almost took so much be taken away, hopefully never to be seen again, would be a huge disappointment and probably something she'd regret but not at the cost of her or their child's health.

"Hmmmmmmm" It is just a simple sound that has escaped but there's only one reason she is making it now. The contractions are now strong enough that not making a noise is not an option. She thinks that he missed it, if only.

"Kate, Kate, look at me" The last part only whispered

Speaking quietly enough so that only he can hear, "What is taking this damn judge so long? He's guilty of it all, why can't they just come out and say life or enough years that he's not going to see the outside of a prison ever again?"

"Kate, are you" before he can finish his sentence in walks the judge.

The contractions are getting stronger and closer together, to the point that she's only half listening but still looking at the former senator with looks that if put into action would send her to prison too. If only New York still had the death penalty, that would be a fitting punishment for a man who has had people killed at his will and used dirty money to build his funds for his political campaigns. All she can think is that it is taking so long, believing that all the times that she's been at a sentencing hearing before it hasn't taken this long but there's the one major difference this time, she's in labour and an increasingly painful one at that.

Briefly thinking back to the trial, it has been a long one too. It was no wonder really; all the different charges, the massive amount of evidence eventually compiled, after all there was nearly 20 years of his crimes that went on until she was finally able to make the arrest she had been working towards and wanting to make since the day she signed up to the academy. It wasn't until the marvellous man sat next to her came along did the case have any legs, she has so many things to thank him for and realised how immensely different her life could have been if she hadn't caught the Alison Tisdale case. She doubts she would have ever been this happy, married and having a family of her own; things that she only ever dreamt about before the first time her world caved in.

Finally the judge is getting to the information she is most interested in, how long he's going down for. Gosh, he's even dragging this out. Now she's certain Castle knows that she is in labour, the sideways glances and the worrying look on his face that she can see out of the corner of her eye. Added to the fact that his hand probably has very little circulation, well he better get along with that idea because it isn't going to end anytime soon. Gosh, what if her waters break here, now that would be embarrassing beyond belief. She'll get over the midwife and nurses seeing her not really that private area anymore but not her waters breaking in the courtroom with her family, friends and colleagues around her.

She's pretty sure her Dad has clicked that she's in labour too; he's sat on her right hand side, she's now getting similar glances from him. The almost constant little movements to try to be more comfortable in this stupid seat will have given it away. They both agreed on the first week that these chairs were awful and even joked of bringing their own, his age and her pregnancy that initially was enjoyable but the later stages have caused severe back pain. She'd go back to the aching feet after a long day in her five inch heels in a minute until she remembers that there's a child inside of her depending on her to keep them safe. They've been there nine months, so why can't they just stick it out a few more hours and ease off on the pressure.

She almost misses the judge starting the ruling that she has been waiting for "Mr William Henry Bracken, I hereby sentence you to a total of seventy-eight years for the counts of…" She doesn't need to hear the rest. He's gone down and she can see him in his bright orange jumpsuit and knowing that will be his only fashion choice for the rest of his life. Finally able to look at both the men beside her with a look of astonishment, relief and realisation that it is finally over. No chance of him not being found guilty or only getting a mediocre sentence that will see him out before their child is even in school; this is it, done finished. Now she can resume her life without having to look over her shoulder every time something pops up about Bracken, she can look forward to raising her family and enjoying life to the full. Giving both men another hand squeeze before relaxing back into that awful seat, once she releases their hands she strokes her bump, well not so much a bump but protective shield encasing her child that is way too big to be still inside her once slim frame. One of the guards is now cuffing Bracken so that they share a set of handcuffs, as he is lead away they all let out a sigh of relief.

Another contraction and she can look at Castle and proudly, or painfully, say "It is time." Looking once back to her Dad, saying the shortest sentence she can that conveys all he needs to know before the next contraction "Dad, it is time. I love you." She looks back to Castle and nods, so he stands and leads her to the exit of the viewing gallery. On the closing of the door their friends and colleagues look to her father who just smiles and nods at them; all of them knowing exactly why they've both left.

Outside in the corridor she gasps once again suddenly stopping in the middle of the walkway. No longer just having an arm around where her waist is meant to be, he comes to stand in front of her holding her arms to help her by trying to take some of her weight and give her the opportunity to squeeze the life out of another part of his body other than his hand. What he didn't expect was is for her to move him to a position where she has pulled him down and manages to bite his neck. When she eased up he somehow had the courage to say something that probably wasn't what should be said right now,

"You know the last time you did that, I enjoyed it and it was in a much more romantic setting and I had to" before he could finish his sentence, she dealt him a swift blow to the ribs. Apparently pregnant women who are in labour are still capable of bodily harm.

"Castle, we're going to the hospital NOW! The driver better be outside with my bags ready to take us there like he has been for the past however long."

"Yes he is, so let's go." As they both walked, or waddled in her case, outside to get in the car, Kate was finally able to be more vocal about how much pain she was in. Yes she was a tough cookie but she was having contractions not very far apart and surely her water should have broken now.

As they got to the car, she suddenly felt what she'd been expecting for the last half an hour; a trickle down her legs that she knew meant it really was time.

* * *

I hope that you liked it. This is only going to be a two-shot.

Unless it feels right to continue it and it has support.

I'm British and the longest sentence you can get here is life (with or without parole) but I know in the States they like their big sentences, thinking of Bernie Madoff here. Sorry if it is wrong but with the amount of charges Bracken would likely face I can't see him getting a small sentence, and I was going for drama.

Please read my other story, Lockdown.

And review :)

Thank you.

Tumblr: Sheffield93

Twitter: EmilyRBarker


	2. The Beginning

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites.

Disclaimer: Andrew and Co own it. I'm a student, part time footballer (soccer for the Americans), computer geek and hated my English literature classes in school.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beginning**

An hour of pushing before she finally fell back into the chest of the man who was now a parent for the second time. She felt as if her body was ruined, stretched beyond repair but as the sweet man-child kept telling her "You can do this. You're always going to be the same beautiful, sexy, smart kickass woman that I first met." Little encouragements whispered into her ear as she concentrated on getting to the end where she would be able to hold their child in her arms, she didn't want some woman that barely knew her telling her stuff that her husband was better off telling her. She was there for medical assistance, he was there to be as much help as he could, doing everything he could to make it easier for her even if his hands suffered which at one point he believed she had broken a bone. But seeing how much pain she was in, he knew that it wasn't the time for those kinds of jokes, maybe in a week or two but then and there it was doing what a fantastic husband should be doing; giving her all the support she needs and honouring their vows. This was a part of their always and he knew it.

Three hours after Bracken's sentence was announced, Kate was sat next to her husband in the hospital bed cradling their child to her chest. Wow, a little one who was a perfect mix of them, who would have thought that they would ever get to this point. The "nine-year old on a sugar rush who was totally incapable of taking anything seriously" had changed into an amazing man that had given her everything she could have wanted and would continue to do so while occasionally bringing out that inner nine year old, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm so glad that she looks like you. Can you imagine my big nose on her?"

"Oh I don't know Castle, I'm sure those are going to your eyes looking up at me. If so, she better like the colour blue."

"Who doesn't? It is a fantastic colour. Although I'm hoping that our next child, a boy if you please, will have your eyes."

"Woo woo hang on their mister, this one is barely an hour old so can we see how badly I mess this one up before you go trying for this one's little sibling and I'm afraid gender is down to you."

"You're not going to mess anything up, sure there will be little mishaps but it is called parenting. No child is the same, hence parenting changes and we're in this together. You've bravely delivered her as well as carrying her safely for so long while taking care of yourself to give her the best possible start. Even though it meant hurting her father due to the lack of caffeine and numerous other pregnancy related issues. So we will only do it again if we both agree to try for Cosmo."

"We will never ever name a child Cosmo. We will stick with something traditional. And thank you, I know I'm a mess and probably will be for a while so sometimes I just need that reassurance because I'm still terrified. So how about we..." Just as she was about to suggest they decide on her name, the little one in question began to cry letting them know she needed attention. After she was fed, the little girl quickly fell asleep. Kate started to yawn as well; it had been a long, tiring and exhausting day. Castle put their little girl in the bassinet beside the bed before going around and sitting next to Kate on the bed.

"So before our little miss interrupted me, I was going to say how about we decide on her name. We can't keep calling her little miss or baby Castle." Yawning after finishing the sentence, he knew that right now what they both needed was some sleep.

"We can do that when we are both more awake and you have had a well-earned rest."

"Thank you. I love you so much, thank you for our daughter, for us and for everything."

"You're welcome and I love you too but really I should be thanking you, you did all the work." He had barely finished his sentence when she was asleep. He managed to stay awake for a while, keeping watch over his wife and youngest daughter. He was so incredibly proud of Kate, after all she had been through with her mother's case and then with them. That was an incredible feat in itself; she had gone from loathing his company to being his wife whilst loving almost every minute spent with him. From partners to lovers to parents, a remarkable woman who was his wife and mother of his youngest, he needed no reminder to thank God every day for what had been given to him.

* * *

Fin.

If you want another chapter let me know of them at home or a bit later in life.

I'd love a review as well, please?

Thank you.

Read Lockdown too :)


	3. The Lullaby

Ok. Not Fin.

Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites.

Sorry it took so long, I couldn't get it right.

Disclaimer: I'm a tea drinker not coffee; Tetley tea to be precise. This baby Castle is mine though.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Lullaby**

He woke to an empty bed; patting the space next to him and feeling that it was still warm meant she must have only just have gotten up. He noticed the baby monitor was gone too, there's only one place she would have gone. Even though their daughter was only a few days old they needed some sleep but they'd had a conversation between putting Sophia down for a sleep and them falling asleep. Since they first walked through the door with her, Kate had barely put her down or left her unattended. At first she would lie awake just to watch her sleep but he convinced her that she needed the sleep too.

He walked down the hall he heard his wife singing soft lullabies and upon arriving at the nursery saw his wife sat in the rocking chair feeding Sophia. Initially Kate didn't notice her husband standing in the doorway, and then when he started walking towards them she looked up at him and spoke "Hey"

"I see our little miss here woke you up"

"Yeh, it was about feeding time so there was no point in waking you too."

"You still could you know that don't you?"

"Yeh I do but I know that I fell asleep way before you did." She had briefly opened her eyes as she was still trying to sleep and he was watching her. "Plus we've got people coming today and one of us needs to be awake enough to engage in conversation."

"What time is your Dad getting here?"

She glanced at the Winnie the Pooh clock hanging on the wall. "In about an hour; we've got time to get showered and dressed. He said that he'd bring us some food. Enough for later as well when the others come as we've got enough to worry about."

"That's really kind of him."

"He told me that someone did it for him and Mum when I was born and it made welcoming people much easier." Sophia stopped eating and rested her head against her mother's breast while Kate patted her on the back. "Here can you take her please?"

"Yeh sure." She passed their daughter to him while she tidied herself up.

"I can't wait to have my body back. It just feels weird at the moment. My stomach is still distended but there's no baby in there, everything still feels weird down _there_ and my boobs, well they're never gonna be the same again. You good with sharing them?"

"No problem at all. They keep our miss here satisfied and alive which is what they're meant for anyway."

"I'm determined to get back into shape for my job, for you and my skinny jeans as well so I'm not going to be flabby forever. I'll miss those creaming sessions, they were always fun. Then you playing hand to hand with her, it was really cute."

"They were fun and we don't have to stop creaming you just because you're not pregnant. You did it yourself before you were pregnant so we can just do it together. And Kate, don't feel pressured to get back into shape, do it at your own pace; you kept relatively fit throughout your pregnancy and you don't need to do it for me. I love Kate not Kate's body."

"Thank you. I need to do it for me though. I love being your wife, I love being a Mum although I'm looking forward to being able to sleep through the night. I want to take pride in myself and feel comfortable with my body."

"I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"Thank you" she said followed by a kiss. "I'm going to go shower, I smell and need to change my clothes as even with the shoulder cloth this one still managed to catch me."

"No problem."

"Can you put her in something nice please?"

"Sure, now you go shower and I'll go in after."

Kate made her way back to their room and went for a shower in their en-suite. She stood under the hot spray and started thinking about how her life had changed in the past few days; she was now a mother and the man who had her mother killed was now spending the rest of his life behind bars. Gosh how she was tired, if she was in the bath now she would have possibly fallen asleep. As much as she couldn't wait for her friends to meet their daughter, she was looking forward to them leaving meaning her and Rick could get some sleep _and _spend more time with their baby girl.

Kate hadn't realised how long she had been in there when she was broken out of her reverie when the shower door was opened by her smiling husband. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure, I'm nearly done."

"You don't have to go on my account."

"Is the baby monitor outside?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'd just like to stand here a while with you."

"I think that can be arranged." He said with a charming smile. She leant her side into him and he put his arms around her while they stood under the spray of the shower. She started to sway one side to the other, humming while she went with her husband following her movements staring down in awe at her. "What's the tune?"

"I'm not sure, a mixture possibly or something I've heard. I've gone baby brain at the moment."

"Is this why we need to engage in more adult conversation?"

"No, grown up conversation. I need to watch the news but I don't want to see anything more about Bracken."

"You know your Dad will probably mention it."

"I know, I probably should talk about it sometime but I just wanted these first few days to be about Soph."

"They have been; name her, eat, sleep, Soph. And there was some snuggling too."

"Yeh, I enjoyed that." They both smiled at the memory and Kate tucked her head under Rick's chin.

"I'm looking forward to when we can do more than snuggle."

"Hey, can I wash your hair?"

"Erm, yes?" He wasn't prepared for a question like that, she had never _asked_ him if she could wash his hair she would just pull his shoulder down to a height she could comfortably reach and do it. He brought the shower stool out to sit on it so she could reach comfortably. After she had rinsed the conditioner out her spoke again, "Kate, why did you ask me if you could wash my hair?"

"I don't know really. I suppose maybe because I want practice washing people's hair?" It was posed more like a question than a statement. "When Soph's hair is long enough, I don't want to be hurting her by being too rough." He could still hear the uncertainty and slight quivering in her voice, only wishing he could give her the confidence in her mothering abilities that he had.

"Kate" He took her hands that had just been running through his hair from his head and turned around to face her, he could now see the tear tracks down her face that while less clear due to the water from the shower could still be seen. He leaned over to turn the shower off and then brought her back into a hug, unfortunately her bump was still in the way so he led her out of the shower grabbing a towel he dried her off and put her in his robe that had slowly become hers. The tears were still there but the crying had lessened and there were still the occasional gasps of breath. He put his own robe around him and took them back out into the bedroom where he sat down next to her on the bed. "Are you going to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I don't know, I just feel like I'm going to fail and I don't know why I'm crying either because it is completely illogical."

"The hormones."

"Yeh well I can't wait to have them return to normal."

"I'm alive, so I can deal with them."

"Not sure how that happened, at one point I thought I was going to kill you then the next moment we were in a bed because I couldn't get enough of you."

"But seriously, there's something going on isn't there?"

"You know me too well." She looked down to her hands while she thought of what she was going to say, "I'm scared okay, I know you're here and everything you've said you're right but it is so hard for me to believe that I'm going to be right for her. My hands still shake when I first hold her and I'm terrified I'm going to drop her. She cries and unless she wants food I can't settle her. I just want to know what I'm doing wrong."

"Let me let you in on a little secret." She looks back up at him again in hope that it will help her, "Babies can sense fear. When she wants feeding you know what to do and when it isn't changing her you panic. She knows that, hell what do you think I was like with Alexis? I was on the phone to Mother virtually every hour. The only way they can get our attention is to cry. You're tired, I'm tired and at the minute our minds struggle to think past is she hungry or does she need changing. So don't worry, just do the best you can and if you're scared or can't do anything just ask. No one is going to refuse to help and you can come to me anytime; whether I've been asleep for five minutes or five hours although five hours probably isn't going to happen for a while."

"I know. I guess it is just exhaustion, the realisation and emotion associated with having her here now. Also, it hasn't quite settled in about Bracken either. The man is gone and we don't have to worry about him ever again."

"Not at all. We've got our Soph and the rest of our family so let's focus on that." They both looked at each other with a smile, with Rick hoping that his reassurance had helped and Kate relieved that she had such a marvellous partner. "Should we get dressed? Your Father is always early."

"Yeh, that's a good idea."

"Here, I'll get you some clothes and then I'll dry your hair." He walked into the closet to grab some items.

"Rick, you don't have to do that. I can do it myself."

Coming back into their room he responded "I know, just because you can doesn't mean you should." He put them on the bed and pulled her up to stand.

"They had better match." He helped her into her underwear and joggers then passed her her bra. She put her arms through the straps and turned around for him to fasten it.

"Do you really think I would make you wear clothes that didn't match? Arms up." He then slid her arms through sleeves and straightened the top.

"You painted my toenails colours that didn't match."

"I fixed it."

"After _I_ told you. I've seen those photos of Alexis as a girl, there's no way she or Meredith dressed her in some of those colour schemes."

"It might have been my Mother."

"No, she may like the bright colours but they work. It was totally a man's dress sense."

"May I remind you I was once one of New York's most eligible bachelors."

"Alexis dressed you."

"Will you sit so I can dry your hair please?" She sat down as he asked and as he dried it he ran his fingers through her hair, lost in a trance it was obvious already that Sophia wasn't sharing hair colour with her sister or grandmother but probably with her mother instead. Kate looked at the reflection of Rick in the mirror wondering if Sophia's eyes were really going to be a duplicate of his or not, she loved to stare into them so when Rick's looked back up into the mirror she was able to see those beautiful blues once more. He turned the hairdryer off and set it on the table in front of her; he once again ran his hands through her hair spreading it out over her shoulders. He stood over his wife and placed a kiss to the top of her head for no particular reason he just felt like doing so.

"Thank you for doing that, it's really nice when you do it. You'll never make a hairdresser though."

"I've got my own successful careers."

"You dry your hair and I'll go get Soph, plump some cushions and get us a drink. My Dad will be here soon otherwise I'd do yours too." She gets up and gives him a quick kiss, walks towards the door but not before getting another kiss before he is sat down.

By the time he thinks that she's out of earshot he mutters to himself, "Crazy woman."

"I heard that, crazy man-child." They both continue chuckling to themselves as they go along.

* * *

Someone told me that babies can smell fear (after I held a month old baby, I thought I had hurt her or something), sorry if I didn't word it quite right. I'm an undergrad, never had a kid and a baby isn't in my immediate future either. I wanted a scene where Rick reassures Kate more than what happened in chapter 2 and I liked the shower scene for it to go with.

Someone (else) who I think is like Beckett, in that she is a control freak, told me that she had a mini breakdown when her daughter was 3 days old and I can imagine Beckett panicking when her child won't stop crying and Castle isn't there.

Next chapter will be better. Jim is back.

Sophia Castle is **NOT **named after Sophia Turner, I had completely forgotten about her while I was writing it. Then I didn't want to change it, even to Sophie. I thought about it and it must be so hard to name children and not have a name that doesn't remind you of someone or people think she is named after. I was originally going to leave it up to your imagination for her name.

Don't know how long this is going to be so if you want me to write something let me know and I'll see if I can make something work.

**Tumblr: **Sheffield93

**Twitter:** EmilyRBarker

Review, please? Even if it just ':)'

Thank you :)


	4. The Granddad

Sorry this took so long.

Disclaimer: Nope.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Granddad.

Just as Kate was descending the stairs with Sophia in her arms she heard the phone ring, "Rick, can you get that please? It is probably my Dad."

"Yeh sure." Rick ran through to his office to collect the sounding phone. "Hey Jim"

"Rick, I'm downstairs could you come help bringing some of this food up."

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." He said hanging up the phone. "Kate, it was your Dad. He's downstairs asking if I can help bring some food up."

"How much has he brought?"

"I have no idea but I'm going to go help him."

"Go, go. We'll still be sat here when you get back."

Rick quickly catches the lift to take him to the garage where his father in law is waiting. When he arrives, he is able to see Jim instantly fortunately for them the car is parked close to the lift so if there is much to carry it won't be for a long distance. When the two men meet they embrace each other briefly.

"Hey Jim, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks and you?"

"Yeh, I'm fantastic apart from the lack of sleep."

"Every parent knows the feeling. No doubt with Alexis you still look back and wonder how on earth you managed to get through those first few weeks."

"Oh yes. This time it's different, good different. Soph is great."

"If she's anything like she was at the hospital then you'll be fine. Anyway, I've got some of the basic welcoming food, sandwiches, sausage rolls and such like, then I've got us something a bit better for lunch."

"That's marvellous, Jim; it really is. Thank you."

"It's no problem really. How's Katie doing?"

"She's doing great, she's nervous though had a mini breakdown this morning but I think it was just an accumulation of things. She panics when Sophia doesn't settle and thinks she's doing everything wrong when actually she's no different from anyone else. However, Mama Kate is amazing."

"When I saw you guys in the hospital, Katie barely took her eyes off her and had a smile from ear to ear."

"She's still like that."

"Why don't we get this stuff up and I can see for myself? Oh I've also got you guys a little something."

"You Becketts and your surprises, Kate always said she hated them yet still sprang the best ones."

"It's a family trait." Jim said with a gleeful smile. "Here if you get those bags, I've got the rest." The two men managed to get all the food and presents up in one go. When they came barrelling through the door they saw Kate sat on the sofa looking down at Sophia who was awake in her arms. Kate looked up to see her two favourite men looking at her and her daughter which caused her to blush.

"Hey, Dad. Look, Soph" Kate said, slightly tipping her arm so her daughter was looking towards the Jim as he approached them. "It is your granddad, he's come to say hello."

Jim placed the bags he was carrying down on one of the chairs he passed on the way to his daughter then came to sit next to Kate on the sofa. "Hello there Sophia, are you going to sit with your grandpa?" He took his granddaughter from Kate's arms as she was passing her to him. "You look just like your mother when she was a few days old. She was a real handful but I'm hoping you're a bit better." Jim looked back up to Kate who had a smile on her face.

"She needs to be more than a bit better unless your stories were of wild imagination to the levels of Rick's stories."

"No they weren't. Just ask your aunt Theresa, she'll back me up."

"I'm sure she will, you both ganging up on me."

"No ganging up required, the truth is the truth."

"I've been saying my prayers."

"Now, Katie. How are you doing really?"

"I'm tired still but glad it is all over; the pregnancy and the trial. I've now got my little girl and I'll never have to worry about him again. How are you doing now that you know Mum's killer is finally behind bars?"

"I'm relieved it is over, the whole case. At times I thought that it would kill you too. It was one thing to lose my wife but to lose you too it would have been even harder. Did you think his sentence was just?"

"I think the fact that he's never going to see the outside of a prison again is enough for me."

"Me too, Katie, me too." Both adults look down to the baby resting against Jim's chest seemingly happy and content, a picture of innocence in contrast to their conversation about a murderer.

"So how are you, Dad? I've been up all hours with this one what about you?"

"A few things, I went and got your old cot from storage, finished up on some paperwork, sorted this food and got Soph here some presents."

"Dad, you really didn't have to do that. We really appreciate you doing the food and you can come see her anytime."

"I know but it is what granddads do, spoil 'em rotten from the day they're born. I got the cot back because I know that one day soon you and Rick will want a night to yourselves and I'm pretty sure I can remember this baby business thing. Your mother and I kept that cot in the hope one day we would get a grandchild who could use it and at some points even when she was alive, I wasn't sure it would ever be needed."

"What, in my rebel K Becks days?"

"Oh yes, those days. In some ways I hope she gives you as much trouble you gave us as a sort of payback then again it'd be quite refreshing to have an angelic child."

"If you weren't holding my daughter then I would have hit you. I wasn't that bad, was I?"

"No you weren't really. There were times we did get concerned." Jim looks down to his granddaughter running a finger over her cheek and thinking of all the good times they had ahead. "Here, take her for a minute and I'll show you what I've got." Kate watched her father stand, walk to the chair where he deposited the bags her brought up and removed items that were beautifully wrapped. Returning to sit beside Kate, he pondered as to what to say. "I got these, do you want to open them or shall I?"

"You do it, there's no doubt an order that they should be opened in."

"Fine." Jim takes one of the items and slowly unwraps it. "Now, I saw these a few months ago and I just knew that they would be great however, perhaps more useful in a few months. They're little personalised playing block."

Kate shifts Sophia so that she is mainly supported by her right arm and facing Jim. She has picked one up to examine it and show her daughter still looking around in wonder as to what is happening. "Wow Soph, look at these. They've got your name on, your birth date." Kate picks up another one to look closer at it to see that it has her initials on realising that all of them have some information about Sophia. "Dad, they are great and thankfully they are sturdy so will be able to suffer lots of abuse no doubt."

"That was one of the motivations behind it plus they are classic items, I had wooden blocks when I was a kid but they weren't personalised." Jim picks up another item, this one appears soft as it flops over his hand. "This one I just couldn't not get for her, if Johanna was still alive she would have… I'll show it you." He opens the package to reveal purple material. Lifting the item up by what appeared as two corners becomes a star fleece wrap. "I had it embroidered with her name on, might be a little big at first but she'll outgrow it soon. Jo would have probably done something similar but my needles skills aren't there." Jim passes his daughter the wrap, initially Kate only touches it but then decides that it is worth trying on. Kate lays the wrap out so she is able to put Sophia on top and then wrap her up in it. Kate holds her daughter up so she can see how it looks then shows her father. She's bursting with pride, her little girl wrapped up.

"Rick, look at what Dad got Soph." Her husband puts the food down he was eating that Jim had prepared to look at what his wife was showing him. "She's a star."

Rick comes round the counter on his way to sit on the sofa beside his father in law. "That's awesome, a little big but our little star is a star; a purple star."

"It's Katie's favourite colour and I figured you can't go wrong with it." All three adults are looking at the baby dressed up. Kate's arms began to ache so she brought her daughter down to rest against her chest. "There's one more thing."

"Dad, you really didn't need too."

"I found this, it is quite old and very special." He unwraps the final item and before he's even finished Kate gasps because she knows immediately what it is. "I wondered how long that would take you. Now, this has been in your room forever hidden away yet still there. It had gathered some dust so needed a clean." He removes the rest of the paper then holds it up so Rick is able to see what it actually is. "This is, was, Katie's favourite bear as a little girl. There were frantic phone calls to stores when it was left behind and it went everywhere with us."

Kate takes the bear from her father's hand. "You brought Ted? I wondered where he had gone, whenever I moved I couldn't find him. I wondered if I had lost him in the fire and never thought to ask you if he was at home. I take it that he is for Soph?"

"With your permission of course."

"Certainly." Kate looks back at the bear who holds so many childhood memories then back to her daughter. She shuffles her daughter up so that the bear is in direct line of sight of Sophia. "Look Soph, it's my bear. His name is Ted." Kate looks back up to the men sat across from her. "She better not chew him otherwise he'll be in our room."

"Have we not got enough stuff in there already?"

"Nobody messes with Ted. Right, Dad?"

Jim looks to Rick, "No son; nobody messes with Ted."

"Dad, thank you. These are all incredible. Come here, I can't move much." Jim leans over to give his daughter a hug mindful of Sophia. When he leans back he sees that there are tears glistening in her eyes.

"When you were born your mother seemed to cry at anything too."

"I'm not crying."

"She's been crying a lot too." Rick interjects.

"Yeh well my violent hormones haven't gone." Kate warns. "Shall we have some food? I'm hungry. Dad, why don't you take her while I go get some stuff, neither of you will bring me enough."

"I'll take her but I got us something else rather than the finger food."

"Dad, thank you." Kate passes Sophia to Jim then gets up and jogs to the kitchen to get her food followed by her husband.

Jim looks down into the eyes of his granddaughter "Hey there Soph. How much trouble are you causing really?" He can hear the two new parents in the kitchen sharing the lunch he had brought them but too much of his focus was on Sophia. "You grandma Jo would have loved you, she would have spoiled you even more than me. I'm sure, wherever she is, she is looking down keeping you safe."

* * *

How can 6x23 happen without Jim?

Jim will be about for a while. I like him too much.

Hope you enjoyed it, let me know with a review please? Pretty please.

02/07/2014 - I've not forgotten about this story, I'm trying to finish it before I publish the next chapter.


	5. The Final Ending

So I'm sorry this has been so long, I had no intention of it being this long since I updated it. I wrote different versions of this chapter but nothing worked. I got this finished and thought it may as well be posted. Sorry if it isn't to your liking but I was really struggling. I do hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Final Ending**

Castle was sat in his office writing with the rolling news channel on in the background when he heard the presenter say "Breaking News, former New York senator William Bracken has been killed in prison." His head shot around to see the mug shot of the man on the screen with information rolling across the bottom banner.

"Kate, come here quick." Castle shouted to his wife who was in the living room with their daughter.

Kate ran into her husband's office as quickly as she could considering that she was carrying Sophia on her hip. "What happened?"

"It is Bracken he was killed in prison this morning."

Kate's face falls in shock at the news, she isn't sad that he's dead just astonished. There have been so many times that she wished he was dead but it wouldn't have been the same if she had killed him when he would have died a hero, a man who did good for the country killed by a cop with a vendetta or if she had allowed him to get in the limo. This way he had the humiliation of being arrested during an interview for which he was promoting his presidential campaign, a trial with his name and everything that he had done for his constituents was destroyed. He had got everything he deserved, he could have rotted in prison for the rest of his life or had a painful death.

"Kate, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It is just a shock that's all. I'm glad he's in prison but I didn't think he would ever get shanked." She replied, still taking in the news.

"Perhaps one of those people who saw you as their favourite school teacher paid him a visit." Castle suggested. Throughout the years he had seen how each criminal had reacted to his wife, some loathed her whereas some admired her or at least respected her.

"Maybe," She pondered, "I wonder what my dad will think."

"He'll be okay right?" Castle asked, always thinking of how Jim could be affected by such news.

"Yeah, I'll call him later." Their conversation is disrupted by her phone ringing. Before she can pick it up Castle's is ringing as well. "Who is calling you?"

Castle looked at his phone before answering, "Alexis, what about you?"

"The precinct."

Both adults answered their respective phones leaving an inquisitive Sophia looking between her parents. The nine month old was still as sweet as can be. She had grown considerably since her birth and now fit into the purple star wrap that her grandfather had bought for her. After what was only a minute of her parents being on the phone, Sophia laid her head once more against her mother's chest.

Kate finished her conversation first then her attention was immediately turned to her daughter who had started patting Kate's chest with the intention of getting her mother's care. Kate made funny faces at her daughter while she waited for her husband to finish up his call. They caused Sophia to laugh loudly so that Alexis was able to hear her sister over the phone.

Finally Castle's phone call ended with his eldest daughter. Placing his phone on his desk, he turns to his wife, "She's just seen the news, called to check that we knew and you were okay."

"I'm just a little shocked still but I guess we can now say that it is truly over."

"Yeah, yeah we can." Castle replied as he hugged his wife and daughter who kindly patted him on the face.

There was no longer a threat from Bracken at all, he was dead and that was it. Kate and her family were able to continue with their lives without the thought in the back of their mind that Bracken may have his hits ordered from the inside. Johanna Beckett's murder, and those of her colleagues, had been solved with the men responsible rotting in prison or dead.

* * *

"Hey." Ben Moss, the prison's newest inmate, greeted the man who he was to share a cell with the next few weeks at least, if not years. Moss unceremoniously dropped his bag with all his belongings at the end of his bed, or rather the one that was empty.

"What are you in for?" Noah asked, straight to the point as it isn't worth beating around the bush, metaphorically at least.

"Murder and attempted murder, what about you?" Moss replied.

"Same, murder and attempted murder. More like attempted assassination really."

"Who'd you try to kill?" Moss asked as if it was just a normal question. Now sat opposite the man he was able to read his face on his response.

"Former Senator William Bracken." Noah deadpanned. No emotion behind his statement.

"You're the driver who allowed a cop to stop him getting in the car?" Moss probed.

"Yep, that's me, Noah Charles." Noah had shared his cell with only a few inmates through the few years he had been imprisoned but never met one like Moss. The others had rarely talked leaving each man to his own devices.

"That's tough, man. Wasn't that the cop who he had her mother killed?" Moss continued.

"Yeah, why?" Charles questioned, he'd never been asked in that much detail. It rarely got beyond establishing the crime that each other had committed.

"She was nice, I know she put me in here but it must have been hard to see that bastard live. I would have let him get in the car and burn like the monster he is or rather was."

"It would have made my life easier." Charles joked, who knows he might have been a free man now instead of being stuck in a prison cell.

"You know he's in here now?" Moss told his new acquaintance.

Charles' attention really had been caught now, he was intrigued as to this new information. He didn't know what had happened with Bracken at all. "Since when?"

"Today, got transferred in. He came in before me."

"Hmm…interesting." Charles pondered.

"Why is that? Are you thinking of finishing the job?" Moss had only known Charles less than five minutes but was quickly on his wavelength.

"It's not like I'm getting out of here anytime soon. It would need to be done in the yard where there's no cameras and when the guards won't be looking." Charles spoke in such a way that Moss was instantly onto his plan. Both men had found common ground with their loathing of Bracken and respect for Beckett.

"You got someone in mind to help?"

"Oh yes." Charles replied with a sly grin on his face. He wasn't looking forward to a new cell mate but today hadn't been too bad.

Two days later the deed happened. Bracken's former driver had got on the right side of the people who are the toughest inmates, it helps when they've got the rest of the prison population scared.

"William Bracken? Former Senator." A man asks from where he's stood behind Bracken who is standing in the yard, no guard in sight and only those who should be there.

"Who's asking?" Bracken replied turning around. Before he could look at the man who called his name he was punched so hard that he fell to the ground.

"That's for that detective you tried to have killed." Bracken receives a hefty kick to the side. "And that is for every person that you've had killed because of what you wanted to achieve. Nobody wanted a president who had a pile of bodies. His campaign paid for by dirty money."

"I'm in here, she got what she wanted." Bracken conceded. It had been a long time since he first had but it still felt raw. Every day since Detective Beckett had walked into his interview to arrest him had been painstaking especially after knew the evidence and that he wasn't getting out of it.

"Yeah well, I'm here to finish what I tried to in 2013." Bracken's former driver said.

Two hours later William Bracken was declared dead by the prison doctor. As was so often with people killed in prison, nobody saw anything.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

I hope you are having a nice day.


End file.
